Ridgway, Pennsylvania
Ridgway is a borough in and the county seat of Elk County, Pennsylvania, United States. History Ridgway was founded by Philadelphian shipping merchant Jacob Ridgway and James Gillis. Jacob Ridgway earned substantial wealth both in Philadelphia and abroad in London. He constantly sent sums of money back to be invested in property. In the early 19th century as part of a larger land purchase, Ridgway acquired that became Elk County. One of Jacob Ridgway's nephews, James Gillis, convinced Ridgway that the area could become a very lucrative spot for a lumber camp due to the proximity of Elk Creek and the Clarion River. Ridgway is east by south of Erie on the Clarion River. Coal and natural gas abound in the district. In the past, the industrial interests were manufacturing leather, iron, clay, and lumber products, silk goods, railroad snow plows, dynamos, and machine tools. In 1900, the people living here numbered 3,515; in 1910, 5,408; 1940, 6,253. and 2010, 4,078. The population was 3,252 at the 2014 US census. Many historic structures are located within the boundaries of the Ridgway Historic District, added to the National Register of Historic Places in 2003. The O.B. Grant House and Ridgway Armory are also listed on the National Register of Historic Places. The lumber industry continued to flourish in Ridgway, to the degree that around the start of the 20th century, the town claimed it had more millionaires per capita than any other town in the U.S.http://www.forbes.com/forbes/2000/1009/6610068a.html Geography Ridgway is located at (41.424739, -78.729733). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , of which is land and (1.9%) is water. Demographics }} 2014 As of the census of 2010, there were 3,253 people, 1,783 households, and 1,073 families residing in the borough. The population density was 1,568.5 people per square mile (612.7/km²). There were 2,068 housing units at an average density of 795.4 per square mile (310.7/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 99.8% White, 0.2% African American, 0.1% Native American, 0.0% Asian, 0.2% from other races, and 0.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.0% of the population. There were 1,783 households out of which 26.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.3% were married couples living together, 9.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.8% were non-families. 35.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.91. In the borough the population was spread out with 22.8% under the age of 18, 59.9% from 18 to 64, and 17.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. The median income for a household in the borough was $37,917, and the median income for a family was $47,969. Males had a median income of $34,629 versus $28,750 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $22,415. About 17.5% of families and 18.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 39.3% of those under age 18 and 7.2% of those age 65 or over. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 4,591 people, 1,927 households, and 1,233 families residing in the borough. The population density was 1,722.7 people per square mile (663.9/km²). There were 2,089 housing units at an average density of 783.8 per square mile (302.1/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 98.54% White, 0.17% African American, 0.04% Native American, 0.70% Asian, 0.17% from other races, and 0.37% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.52% of the population. There were 1,927 households out of which 28.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.1% were married couples living together, 9.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.0% were non-families. 31.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 2.94. In the borough the population was spread out with 22.9% under the age of 18, 8.2% from 18 to 24, 27.8% from 25 to 44, 22.8% from 45 to 64, and 18.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 91.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.3 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $33,141, and the median income for a family was $45,224. Males had a median income of $31,855 versus $21,296 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $17,157. About 4.9% of families and 6.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.9% of those under age 18 and 2.3% of those age 65 or over. Art and culture Ridgway is home to the Ridgway Chainsaw Carving Rendezvous, the largest chainsaw carving gathering of its kind. More information on the Ridgway Chainsaw Carving Rendezvous can be found at http://www.chainsawrendezvous.org The main newspaper in town is The Ridgway Record. An online condensed version can be found at http://www.ridgwayrecord.com Things To Do There are not many activities, or many things to do in Ridgway. Shopping consists of Sheetz. Dive bars include; Cully's, Main Street Tavern, Eagles, Moose, Jordan's Bar and Grill, Hairy Beaver Lodge, Summit Motel, and the Montmorenci Speak Easy. ATV's and motorcycles are prevalent in Ridgway and can be seen driving down the sidewalks most places. Drugs have become an epidemic in Ridgway within a range of 4 years (2010-2014). While many of the youth are now turning to "bath salts". The police have been conducting multiple sting operations that have taken place within the borough of Ridgway, resulting in the arrest and prosecution of offenders. Education Ridgway houses two school systems in the borough and township. The Ridgway Area School District and St. Leo's Catholic School make up Ridgway's school systems. Ridgway Area School District Ridgway Area School District (RASD), has two buildings used to educate. There is an elementary and a middle/high school building. The Francis S. Grandinetti Elementary School is located on Boot Jack Hill in Ridgway Township. IU9 preschool, kindergarten, 1st grade, 2nd grade, 3rd grade, 4th grade, and 5th grade are the grade levels available for students. The Ridgway Area Middle/High School is located at 1403 Hill Street in Ridgway. Although one building, the middle school and high school students are separated by two floors. Students at the middle school level, grades six through eight, are on the bottom floor, while students at the high school level, grades nine to twelve, are on the upper floor. The athletic team is known as the Elkers, in reference to Ridgway being the county seat for Elk County. St. Leo's Catholic School The St. Leo's Catholic School has two buildings, a building for kindergarten students, and a main building, for children in grades 1-8. The kindergarten building is located just to the right of the main building. There used to be a preschool building to the left, but it is no longer there. The main building at St. Leo's educates children from grades 1-8. After completing 8th grade, students have the choice to transfer to public school (see above) or to transfer to Elk County Catholic, in St. Marys. References Category:County seats in Pennsylvania Category:Settlements established in 1822 Category:Boroughs in Elk County, Pennsylvania Category:Boroughs in Pennsylvania